Matt and the Doctor
by Emmint
Summary: Matt Dillon, Marshal of Dodge is on his way back to the office when he sees the TARDIS arrive and curiosity gets the better of him.


**My Alternative story to the regeneration into the twelfth Doctor. Please let me know if you like it.**

**GS DW GS DW GS DW**

Matt Dillon was walking towards his office when he heard a loud grinding noise it was intermittent and seemed to come from the alley leading to the back of Doc Adams's office. He looked down the alley and under the stairs, a shimmering outline of a tall box faded in and out until it solidified, on the blue box was written Police Public Call Box and another notice on the box said Police Telephone Free For Use Of Public Advice & Assistance Obtainable Immediately Officer & Cars Respond To All Calls PULL TO OPEN. Matt was paid to be curious about strange things he opened the door to find two people rather strangely dressed and had a feeling he was going to regret opening the door. The man pointed something metallic at him, Matt's hand hovered over his gun, the man moved the thing around.

"Human, six feet seven. Lots of old bullet wounds broken limbs mended, mended rather well. His doctor is obviously and excellent physician. This isn't a threat to you. It's my sonic screwdriver."

"Sonic what?"

"Screwdriver, the man's completely dense."

"Doctor!"

"Doctor? We could do with another Doc, Doc Adams is the only Doc for hundred miles."

"I'm not that sort of Doctor, I can be I have been from time to time, but not really a doctor just a name people give me."

"People normally have two names?"

"Yes, they call me Doctor Who."

"How can you cram all of this into this box?" Matt looked around the TARDIS hardly believing that all that he saw could be in the box.

"The TARDIS is more than the sum of it's parts."

"TARDIS?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. The TARDIS can take me to many worlds and times. Past, Present or Future. Normally, I choose the time and place, but sometimes the TARDIS chooses it, and this is one of those occasions. All I have to do is find out why and that could take a few minutes or a few days," Matt watched as the Doctor examined the TARDIS, he pushed a few buttons on a panel Matt couldn't for the life of him understand much of the Doctor's conversation. Matt knew something he knew that Festus would never be able to fathom this. "Look, I can't explain it all now. Take Clara show her around Dodge or something," the Doctor's tone was more a demand than a request.

"It's probably best to leave him to it," Clara said, she led Matt out. "The TARDIS must have decided that you're a good man otherwise you wouldn't have been able to open the door."

"Nice to know, I was on my way to my office, when I saw the TARDIS..." Clara nodded, Matt led her to his office, Festus's eyes went on stalks when he saw Clara, with a skirt that finished just above her knees. "Festus, this is Clara. Festus is one of my deputies."

"Ma'am, have you lost part of your skirt?"

"No, this is normal where I come from."

"Where do you come from?" Matt asked.

"London, I'm a teacher."

"England?"

"Yes. Do you know where I can get a dress that wouldn't offend anyone?"

"Festus, ask Miss Kitty if she could help Clara," Festus nodded and left. "Coffee?" Clara nodded, Festus came in with Miss Kitty who brought in a simple white dress.

"Are the cells occupied at the moment?" Kitty asked.

"No, Kitty," Matt said, Kitty took Clara through the door leading to the cells she helped Clara dress.

"That's better."

"That depends on when or where you come from," Clara said.

"When or where?"

"I'm from twenty fourteen. I'm the impossible girl."

"Did Matt call you that?"

"No, the Doctor does."

"Doc Adams?"

"No, the Doctor," Kitty looked rather puzzled as they came into the office, Doc Adams entered the office looking rather puzzled himself.

"Matt, do you know what that box is under my stairs?"

"Clara, would you explain?" Clara explained about the TARDIS, the Doctor entered the office.

"I've got it, Clara, the TARDIS picked up a song, it was sung by a Sontaran."

"A Sontaran, you mean Strax is here?"

"No, but there is certainly a Sontaran here, you impossible girl."

"Does that mean there maybe a Silurian here?"

"Almost certain. The Silurian will be among you, probably wears a veil when in public. They're harmless, in fact they will be of help to you at times."

"Are you talking about me by any chance, Doctor?" they turned to see a tall statuesque woman coming through the door. "I believe you know my sister Madame Vastra?"

"Yes," the woman removed her veil, "now you know why I remain veiled. My name is Shasta," she replaced the veil.

"Have you got a Sontaran companion?"

"Yes, his name is Dax but he would frighten most people."

"It's the way they look," Dax came in.

"Madame Shasta, how can I be expected to protect you if you don't take me with you when you go out?"

"Because I don't need your protection in Dodge," Shasta said.

"I don't believe that."

"Dax, you can't kill everyone to protect me. Well, at least not humans, now if there were Daleks here that would be different."

"What are Daleks?" Matt asked, the Doctor described them.

"Totally evil beings, they just want to kill every human they can find. However they are not on earth at the moment, they're too busy fighting amongst themselves for the time being."

"You said they're not on earth, where are they then?"

"On their home planet Skaro, pray they remain there."

"How do you know all this?" Doc Adams asked.

"That's easy, I'm a Time Lord, I'm three thousand years old."

"You don't look three thousand years old."

"We go through periods of regeneration, our bodies change appearance. I am due to regenerate shortly this will be my twelfth regeneration, when I do I will look and sound completely different, this is where the people we choose as companions come in, they have to make sure that we regenerate in a place of safety. So don't be surprised if the next time you see me I look different. Clara knows where I'm going I have to leave her here for the moment but I'll be back before you know it," the Doctor handed Clara a bundle of money. "You better put that in the bank here, it'll keep you going for the moment, you impossible girl," he left the office, they heard the grinding noise, and when they left the building the TARDIS was gone.


End file.
